Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to camera components.
Description of the Related Art
For high-end (and particularly for mobile) computing devices, it is common to incorporate miniature cameras and camera components. Such high-end mobile computing devices are referred to as multifunction devices.
Demands on improvements to performance of such miniature cameras and camera components are constant, as are demands for continued miniaturization, given the added features and devices added to such mobile devices.
In particular, demands to decrease the dimensions of camera components and demands for high image quality continue to create an ongoing desire for camera components that exhibit superior performance as measured in various ways, while consuming less space and energy.